


Unexpected Connections

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It's not Cliegg that buys her...





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



Anakin hissed a little at the burn on his arm, then tensed up and got his lightsaber back in place. It was shiny and new and if he lost it he didn't even know what his master would do!

"What? A stowaway?" a big Weequay in mismatched bits of clothing and armor demanded.

Kriff. He'd stumbled into a pirate ship of all things in his attempt to escape the murder droids chasing him and his master?

"Captain!" the Weequay bellowed, and Anakin took advantage of it to stop, hard, on the pirate's instep. He took off running at the howl of pain, trying to get away, back out of here —

"Careful there, little Jedi!" came a cheerfully bombastic voice, even as a new Weequay, far more nicely dressed, avoided the lightsaber by sidestepping and then grabbing Anakin's collar. "Put the lightsaber away, and be polite, since you have come to be on Uncle Hondo's ship, ehh?"

"You're no uncle to me!" Anakin growled, trying to twist free, but more of the crew was coming.

"Let me take care of him," the first pirate growled.

"No, no… you see, this is a Jedi Padawan! The braid says so. And where a padawan is, a knight shall be," Hondo said before smiling broadly.

"And?" another demanded.

"We are about to get our flight permit, just as soon as his knight finds us, friends! Because no Jedi lets their little students get terribly hurt! At least, the good ones."

Anakin cringed. He could already hear the lecture from here, and he snarled a Huttese curse before trying to dodge again.

Hondo let him go, once his crew had them ringed in nicely, then crouched. "You keep your lightsaber, little Jedi, and tell your master we kept you away from those droids roving around out there. Ask him to help us, and we will be certain to be loud enough leaving that the droids' masters think you are with us, deal?"

"You mean it?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed, little Jedi."

"My name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker!"

"The podracer?" one of the crew asked, skeptical.

"Yeah!"

Hondo rubbed thoughtfully at his chin, and smiled. "Uncle Hondo can tell this will be a beautiful friendship, Anakin Skywalker!" he said as the lightsaber twitched off at the crew all muttering their impressions of the tiny Jedi, mostly favorable.

+++

The pirate ship, as promised, had made lots of noise leaving, with a few well-placed shots against the murder droids. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan being all thoughtful.

"Not angry with me, are you?" he finally asked, terrified by the long quiet.

"No, padawan. Just worried that we have not seen the last of that swindler," Obi-Wan said.


	2. The Acquisition

Weequay, on Tatooine, were to be regarded in abject wariness, Shmi Skywalker knew, even as she was led, with her droid, onto a ship. She had not been on one since Gardulla had brought them to this place, and she feared what came next.

"Tee Emm Zee! Chip removal!" the Weequay called as the ship closed up and a floating med droid appeared to investigate Shmi.

"Vaccination updates as well," the droid said, getting an affable flap of hands.

"Take good care of our new crewmember!" the man said happily. "It is not every day that I, Hondo Ohnaka, provide for us all with the protection of a Jedi's family!"

"Wait, you know Ani? He is a Jedi?" Shmi asked, shocked into actually speaking up to her new owner.

"Cute little child! Student of my good friend Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Hondo told her. "I would be remiss in not taking care of his mother, now that I have met you!"

"You're just looking to keep Kenobi from slicing you the next time he sees you," one of the other Weequay that had come in to meet the new person said.

"You wound me, friend! Kenobi would never!" Hondo then wrapped a friendly arm around Shmi's shoulders. "Come. While Tee Emm Zee takes care of you, I will tell you about the bold little boy that my good friend has as student!"

"Mas—"

"No. Hear me now, Skywalker's mother! You are of my crew, my family now, and will call no being master! Well, except a Jedi. They get fussy," Hondo told her, walking her back. "We will find tasks for you, and all will be well!"

"Then what shall I call you?" Shmi asked.

"Captain, for now. Later? I hope it will be friend."

Maybe some Weequays were good, Shmi decided.


	3. The Reunion

"Not you again," Obi-Wan groaned. This had to be at least the third time they had run into Hondo Ohnaka and his oh so famous pirate crew since he had taken Anakin as his padawan.

"Shh, Friend Kenobi! There is no reason to ruin such a lovely moment, even if you do owe me for helping you and the boy escape those nasty bounty hunters," Hondo said.

"I do not! We had things well in hand before someone, you namely, managed to —"

"Shh!" Hondo insisted, before focusing on Anakin. "You need to come see your uncle more often, Little Anakin… though not so little, ehh? This will be a good day for you and my crew member."

"Huh?" Anakin asked, even as he remembered he wasn't ten anymore, and the pirates had, actually, shot down the ship that had them stranded, before offering them a ride toward the planet's main space port.

"This way, come now. Friend Kenobi, do remember that I risked my crew and ship to aid you!"

Obi-Wan muffled his sigh. "Hondo, what do you want this time?"

Hondo tried to look offended. "I cannot help my friends, without being accused of needing a small matter of mistaken identity cleared up with the help of my good friend Kenobi? As I swear on the head of my dear Jedi nephew there, I had nothing to do with the explosions; I really was making a delivery only!"

Obi-Wan conceded that point, as they were walking deeper into the ship. "As I actually already know who set it, I can do this."

"Ani?"

The woman's voice calling Anakin by the familiar form had Obi-Wan tense all over again, only to see his twelve-year old padawan suddenly break and run forward.

"MOM!"

Obi-Wan looked on shock as Anakin embraced the stranger and was whirled around by her. The human woman wore her hair in a bun that was almost as severe as Madame Nu's, and her dress was fairly utilitarian, but Anakin called her 'mom', which would have to be enough for Obi-Wan's curiosity at present.

"See, friend Kenobi. I watch out for those who do me favors," Hondo said, reminding Obi-Wan that there would probably be far more 'favors' in the future… and yet he could not bring himself to worry over it. 

Anakin was incandescent in his happiness, and that mattered the most to him.


End file.
